Beyond Friendship
by anneryn7
Summary: I've accepted the fact that friendship is better than nothing. Stefan is proving to be an interesting friend. I've been secretly pining for him. He rejected Elena... She doesn't handle rejection well. Where does that leave us? "Stefonnie" ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first try at a "Stefonnie" fanfic. I really like Stefan and Bonnie together. This is dedicated to PieAnnamay07. She sent me a request for a Bonnie/Stefan fic. Hopefully you all like it! **

**-Hugs and junk-**

** ~Anneryn **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (I only play with them in my world ^_^)**

**Music Credit: Wasteland – 10 Years**

Chapter 1:

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I watched him walk away. I sighed inwardly to myself. Ever since he came to Mystic Falls I've been secretly pining for him. But as always, Elena wants him. And what Elena wants, Elena gets. Mystic Falls is a small place; we hardly ever get anyone new in town. Despite my major infatuation, I've accepted the fact that friendship is better than nothing, and if Elena gets him, I'll be happy for her. Honestly, Stefan Salvatore is proving to be an interesting friend.

When he first moved to Mystic Falls, no one was sure what to think. Most people are still unsure. The mysteriousness that clings to him seems to draw people closer to him.

There are some things he knows about me that no one else knows. He knew I was a witch before I did. Grams did try to tell me, but what sane person would believe a relative telling her that she has powers? I know that I didn't. When I slipped up at the car wash, he confirmed his suspicions. I still don't know what I'm capable of.

"Bonnie, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Elena asked, annoyed. I sighed.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her. I hadn't been listening.

But lately, things have been stressed between me and Elena. Everything has been about her. She's been so obsessed with what she wants, that she doesn't seem to notice anyone else. Every time we talk, it's about something that she wants or some scheme to try and get her newest squeeze. Her daily flavors have been switching in between Matt and Stefan. I told her that I didn't think that she should go after Matt. He's with Caroline; they are so good together. They both need someone and I'm glad that they have found each other.

But, that means that she's been channeling all of her energy towards Stefan. I don't mind that; I would rather her go for Stefan that have her try and steal Matt from Caroline.

"Do you want to go to the party tonight?" She asked. There's a party? What party? Where has my head been? Scratch that. When did my mind get so dirty? Clearly my head has been buried neck deep in the gutter.

"What party?" I asked. She gave me a searching look.

"You know, the party that Tyler's throwing at the beach, because his dad got reelected as Mayor." She reminded me. Oh! That! I had completely spaced it. I nodded slowly.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Is Care going?" I asked her. Elena's face visibly contorted with mention of Caroline's name. I scoffed. Seriously, this is getting a bit ridiculous. I may be a lot of things, but loyal is definitely one of them. Caroline and Elena have been friends longer than we have. I can't stand people talking badly about my friends or people I care about. I don't know what her deal has been lately.

"What's going on with you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I asked Stefan if he wanted to go to the party. He said he'd go after some… persuading." She said, agitated.

"What's the problem… then?" I asked, confused. If he agreed to go, then why is she pissy? It doesn't add up.

"He said he'd go. But when I asked him if he wanted to go together, he said no. He said he was sorry if he misled me, but he wasn't looking for any romantic entanglements right now...." She explained.

"Oh." I said, stupidly. So… Elena was rejected. She never takes rejection from anything well. That explains a lot.

"And after I tried to change his mind about being involved with anyone…" she said, still not completely telling me the truth. She fidgeted with her fingers and started mumbling. "He said, 'I wasn't his type!'" She explained exasperated. I looked at her wide-eyed and shocked.

I don't think anyone's ever been so blunt with her. Though, by the way she had been explaining things, she kind of forced him to be. I mean, she made herself sound relentless. She cornered him…. and she didn't like his answer. I chose my words carefully before saying anything.

"Maybe," I said softly. She looked at me attentively, daring me to say something offensive about her. "You really aren't his type." I suggested. She glared at me.

"How can I not be?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"His words, not mine. I was just suggesting… that maybe he wasn't using some bullshit excuse. I mean, Stefan's not the type to do that." I told her, frankly. I know she didn't _**want**_ to hear it, but she probably needs to.

"Just because he saved you from being bitten, you're the leader his parade." She said, almost pouting. Her words brought my memories back. She's talking about the night that I was possessed by Emily and I destroyed the necklace.

Elena and Stefan had been out as friends, and she was _**trying **_to turn it into more, but he was set on being friends. Long story short, Damon lunged for me after Emily left my body and tried to bite me out of fury. He barely had time to sink his fangs into my neck before Stefan pulled him off of me. Because of the force that Stefan threw Damon off with, I did lose a chunk out of my neck. I hit my head, hard. I was out for a few minutes. When I woke up, Damon had already left and Stefan was holding me. He made me drink some of his blood, so the damage wouldn't be as bad as it was.

Ever since that night, he's been checking up on me. He knows that I'm okay now, but we talk. He's surprisingly easy to talk to. Now that I know the truth about him and his brother, it makes talking easier. Somehow, and I'm honestly now sure how, Stefan persuaded Damon to give up his obsessive search for Katherine, at least for the time being. I'm not sure how long it will last, considering how long he's been trying to get her back.

Elena's bitching pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm not. But you need to chill, you're becoming obsessive. If he just wants to be friends, then maybe you should accept that." I told her. She gave a look that would be understandable, if I had ran over her grandmother repeatedly and choked her dog in the process. I shouldn't have to coddle her…

"Come find me when you're ready to be my friend again." She said, irritated. She got up from the lunch table and stormed off, looking for someone else to sympathize with her. I sighed. I heard chuckling behind me. I picked at the salad I'd chosen for lunch. It was either this… or mystery meat meatloaf. I chose the most recognizable. At least it's Caesar. Someone sat down beside me. I turned to see who it was. It's Jeremy. Why…?

"Hey, Jere," I greeted. He nodded.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, talk away." I told him. He let out a small snort of laughter. He replaced his look of amusement with a look of complete seriousness. What is this about?

"I haven't visited my parents' grave yet…" Jeremy started, but trailed off. I put my hand on his arm, and squeezed gently. "I was wondering, if you would go with me. I know that with your mom…" He continued to explain. "You couldn't go…. at first. I don't want to ask Elena. I don't know what's been up with her. It's like she's been trying to major in Super Bitch." He finished. I laughed. I couldn't help it: Elena as Super Bitch. The sad thing is that I could definitely see as trying.

"I'll go with you Jere. Did you want to go today?" I asked him. He nodded.

"After school, if it's okay." He answered.

"Alright, I'll drive. We can go after school." I told him. He looked happy. I see him look like that all that often, now. I miss it. He got up from the table. I thought he had already left, but he hugged me from behind. I hugged his arms back. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." He said. With that, he was about to let me go and return to his normal lunch spot, when we were interrupted.

"Well, isn't that sweet: our local queer hitting on Bonnie." Tyler said. I could feel Jeremy tense up behind me.

"What's your problem, Tyler?" I asked. Tyler sneered at Jeremy.

"Well, I thought it was obvious, but I guess not." Tyler said. I sighed. When is he going to stop?

"What happened Lockwood? Did you look in the mirror again? If I had that face, it would piss me off to. I mean, how can you stand looking at such a pussy in your reflection?" Jeremy asked him. I shrugged free from Jeremy. Jeremy and Tyler both took steps toward each other.

"What did you just say to me, _faggot_?" Tyler asked, his face contorting with anger.

"I called you a pussy." Jeremy said slower. Tyler took another step toward him.

"Do you even know what a pussy is? I mean, you're so busy getting dick." Tyler taunted. Jeremy's eyes got darker, and grew narrower. I got in the middle of them and put up a hand towards both of them.

"That's enough. You guys are being stupid." I told them both.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I won't hurt him… much." Tyler said, smirking. I pushed him away from Jeremy. Jeremy was advancing as fast as I was pushing. A girl can only do so much. And it doesn't change the fact that both Jeremy and Tyler are both taller and bigger than I am.

"Really? How nice of you. It doesn't change what I'm going to do to you." Jeremy leered.

"Stop it! Both of you. This is getting ridiculous." I said, exasperated. Both got closer to each other, which put me dead in the middle. My back was pressed to Tyler's chest and my front to Jeremy's. But no, this awkward at all. Nope, not awkward. I pushed them apart.

"What's the matter, Lockwood? Scared to lose another girl to little Jeremy Gilbert? You can't stand seeing me with her." Jeremy taunted.

"I'm not worried. After they find a new charity case, you'll be forgotten." Tyler said smugly. Suddenly I fell backwards. Someone pulled Tyler from the awkward sort of huddle we were in. Jeremy got me before I hit the ground. I stood up and saw Matt: keeping his friend back.

"Really? You guys are going to pull that shit with Bonnie in the middle of you two? She could've gotten hurt. What's going on in your head?" Matt asked, outraged. Tyler didn't say anything, just glared at Jeremy. They both seemed to have settled. Matt let them go and asked me if I was alright. I nodded. Matt and I started to walk away: Matt walked quickly, clearly still angry. I had gotten maybe three steps when Tyler and Jeremy started swinging. I tried to pull Jeremy away. He can't get into trouble again. He got caught with alcohol possession last week. He shrugged me off of him. Tyler picked me up and got me out of the way, before continuing his fight with Jeremy.

Stefan came out of nowhere and pulled them both apart. He held Jeremy back, and made him walk away. Matt came running over, to where the fight was.

"What the fuck Tyler?" He said, agitated. Tyler shrugged and walked away. I went back to my table and screamed in my head. God! Who needs guys? Right now, I don't. No sooner had the thoughts entered my mind, had Stefan sat down next to me. Great, something else for Elena to be pissed at me for. Joy, oh joy.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, seriously. I looked at him. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to read my mood.

"You, um, pissed off Elena." I told him. His mouth formed a silent "O".

"Yeah, about that… she cornered me. I was trying to break it to her nicely, but I swear, she didn't seem to be picking up on anything I was trying to tell her." Stefan explained a bit exasperated. I chuckled at his facial expressions.

"Elena and rejection don't mix well." I told him. He nodded, like he understood. I heard laughter and turned to find the source. Elena is sitting next to Matt. He's eating with Caroline. Elena has her hand on his arm… she's hanging all over him. Does she think that Caroline is blind? Matt looks uncomfortable. He untangled himself from her, and moved closer to Caroline and put his arm around _**her**_ shoulder. Elena's dropped for a split second, and then she went back to flirting shamelessly. Does the woman have no shame? I glared. I can't believe her.

"She's seems to be handling it well enough." Stefan mused. I looked at him. He gave me a sympathetic look. "So, you're going to the grave later, with Jeremy?" He asked. I nodded. He must have heard our conversation.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"I was going through some of my old Salvatore journals… and I came across one of Emily's journals. I have no idea what any of it means. I thought that you could look at it, and take it… if you want." He told me. I nodded.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You could come over after you go to the gravesites with Jeremy." Stefan said seriously. I gave him a quizzing look.

"You're not telling me everything." I concluded. He actually cracked a smile. He moved his hands to the top of the table and intertwined his fingers. He looked at me, studiously.

"No, I'm not. But, I need to talk to you. And… I don't want an audience." He said, honestly. I nodded.

"Alright, but, I don't know what time we'll be finished." I told him. He nodded. He pulled my purse over to him. He retrieved my cell phone and starting pressing my phone keys. He handed my phone back to me, as his went off.

"Just call me when you're on your way." He said simply. I nodded, slowly. What isn't he telling me? I'm full on curious now.

"I think you just wanted my number." I teased. He smirked.

"That too," He said. I looked at him suspiciously. He smiled. He brushed a lock of hair out of my face and tucked it behind me ear. My breath caught. My eyes locked with his. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me. I finished eating and we made small talk until lunch was over. We have the same class after lunch, so we walked together.

Elena decided that she wasn't going to speak to me because of my new lunch partner. I sighed, in annoyance. She texted me in History. She's sitting three seats away from me. We're working on a group project. I'm working with Stefan, Caroline, and Matt. Elena didn't want to work in a group that I was in. I waited until Mr. Tanner left the room. I sighed. He got offered another job at another school, far away from here. Today is his last day. I can't wait until he leaves. He's such an ass.

I turned to face Elena. She switched seats a minute ago. She's right behind me.

"If you have problem with me, just say so." I told her. She glared.

"I have a problem with you." She said simply.

"Was that so hard?" I goaded. She glared… again. No surprise there.

"You know what you did. A _**best **_friend wouldn't do something like that." She said, angrily. It took every ounce of willpower I possess to refrain from rolling my eyes at her. Is she serious? I mean, really? Good goddess.

"It's not my job to hold your hand and make sure that you're okay if I have a conversation with someone else. Grow up Elena." I snapped. I've had enough of all of her ridiculous drama.

"I need to grow up? I need to grow up?" Elena practically yelled. I nodded. "My fucking parents died! I think I've grown up enough!" She countered.

"I know that! But it doesn't show! I'm sorry your parents died. You didn't deserve it. You still don't. But it doesn't give you an excuse to walk around and be a royal bitch to all of your 'friends'." I told her. She didn't say anything. She visibly calmed down.

"I'm not being a bitch. I just… I get what I want." She argued.

"Does that include trying to steal the boyfriend of one of your best friends?" I asked her.

"My seconds… I had him first." Elena shot back I didn't say anything. I think my face said it all. I don't even know why I'm friends with her right now. I always have to help her clean up her messes. She never gives me a second thought….

"Do you even hear yourself?" I asked her. Her expression is unreadable… scratch that. It's downright lethal.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm done with you." Elena said quietly. I looked her in the eyes.

"I hope it's worth it." I told her. She didn't say anything, just bunched up her eyebrows. "You're not going to have anyone left." I told her. I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom. All I could hear was dead silence. So… I guess we aren't friends anymore. But honestly, we haven't been friends for a long time. I guess not much has changed. I sighed.

After this class, I have a free period and then… nope, that's it. I'll just go to the library. Someone touched my back. I turned around to face whoever it was. It's Caroline, Matt, and Stefan. Why are they here? Caroline wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry she did that." She said softly. I hugged her back.

"You don't have to be sorry." I told her. Matt looked at me.

"What she did was really shitty; are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded and sighed.

"I think it's been a long time coming. I mean, she's been different: the way she's been acting… especially with you." I answered him. He nodded.

"I know." Is all he said. Stefan didn't say anything. Matt touched Caroline's arm.

"We should go back to class." He told her softly. I let go of her, and she let go of me. She grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before heading back to class. I smiled at her. Matt wrapped his arm around her middle and led her back to class. Stefan stayed with me.

"You're not going back to class?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I've lived through enough history; I don't need to hear about it again to understand it." He said with a slight chuckle. I nodded.

"I'm going to the library…. You can come with me, if you want." I offered. He nodded. He offered me an arm. I linked my arm with his. We walked to the library in a comfortable silent. I think I should be significantly peeved, but honestly the only thing that I feel is: relieved. It's one less thing to worry about. I already worry about my dad. He's never home. I think he is having an affair. He's always out of town on business and he never stays in Mystic Falls for more than a day at a time. With my mom dead… all I have is Grams and my friends.

"Why the library?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's peaceful. It's always… soothed me. I guess." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. He looked like he was thinking something that he wanted to put into words.

"That's a good answer." He finally said. We reached the library and found a table together. We sat down and started talking about things quietly. We talked about books, to music, to family, to… pretty much everything. The bell that signaled the end of school rang. I looked up at the library clock, surprised. Had time really passed by that quickly? It seems like we just got here. Stefan seemed to mirror my expression. He cracked a smile.

He got up and pushed in his chair. He held a hand to me. I took it and let him help me up. He walked to the library doors, still keeping my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly. He gave me a look of surprise.

"Aren't you meeting Jeremy?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"My bad, I forgot." I told him. Obviously, I forgot. Wow, total blonde moment there. I laughed at myself. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me. I thanked him and we parted ways. I walked to the parking lot and found Jeremy waiting by my car. He smiled and gave me a small wave. I did the same. I walked over and unlocked my car.

"Just throw your stuff in the back seat." I told him. I love my car. It's a light olive green, '05 mustang. I sighed and climbed in my car. He got in the passenger's side. I put my seatbelt on and shut my door. I got my keys out of my purse and put them into the ignition and started my car. Music filled my car. Most of the time, I drive alone. In other words, my music is **always **loud. If you didn't like it, it sucked to be you. I turned it down; I figure Jere probably values his hearing.

I looked over and saw him smiling. I gave him a suspicious look.

"You listen to this?" He asked. I nodded slowly. No, no, I don't. Why on earth would I listen to the music that I have playing in my car? Gee, I have no friggin' idea.

"You don't like it?" I asked him, in response to his question.

"It's great, just not the music I pictured you listening to." He said.

"What music did you think I listened to?" I asked him. He gave me a guilty look.

"Same as Elena, I guess." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and made a face back. I turned the music back up.

_But I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help and please_

_See the bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

_Die; withdraw._

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse_

_Naming a kid_

_Living Wasteland_

We drove to the graveyard in silence, just listening to the music. It was nice. I parked on the side of the road and we got out. I walked with Jeremy toward his parents' graves. He grabbed my hand. I didn't object. I know how hard this is. I remember how hard it was for me to finally visit my mom's grave. It took me a better part of six months to finally work up the courage. She died when I was only 11.

Jeremy stopped at their graves and just stood there. Tentatively, he sat down. I sat next to him. He didn't say anything; we just sat and kept his parents company. After awhile he whispered something and left small pieces of paper next to each of their headstones. He turned to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you want to visit your mom? I mean, while we're here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I haven't been up to see her in a few days." I told him. This time I led the way. I knelt down, next to her gravestone and told her about my days and what happened. I took a small bracelet out of my pocket and left it next to the gravestone. I saw it the other day and thought of her. I knew I had to buy it, and take it to her. It reminds me so much of her.

I kissed her headstone and touched my forehead to it. Jeremy led me to the car. For the first time, I noticed that he had tears running down his face. I hugged him. I think this is what he needed. He needed to visit his parents. We got in the car and I drove him home. He hugged me goodbye one last time, before he got out of the car.

I called Stefan and let him know that I was coming. I drove to his house in silence. I turned my music off. I needed uninterrupted silence to think. When I got there I parked in the driveway and turned off my car. I pocketed my keys. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw Damon standing in front of me. He smirked and his eyes glittered.

"What's up witch? You didn't get enough of me last time, did you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to see you. I came to see the other Salvatore brother." I told him. He feigned hurt. I waited for him to move.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan said from behind him. Damon stepped to the side. I squeezed passed him and walked over to Stefan. Damon walked behind me; I felt his hand graze my butt. I turned my head and glared at him. I'll admit that he is beyond hot, but he tried to rip my throat out. That's not something that people tend to forget easily. He smirked. He held up his hands innocently.

Stefan stared him down. I followed Stefan into the library. He closed the doors behind us. He gave me a small, black, ancient looking book. I sat down. I flipped through the book. Nothing in here is magic related, but I have no doubt that it was written by Emily. It's her history, my lineage; it's written about where she came from.

"Thank you Stefan." I told him. He nodded.

"Seriously, thank you. I don't… I don't have a lot. I don't know a lot about where I come from or my family. It means a lot." I told him. He smiled. I got up and gave him a hug. To my surprise, he hugged me back. I heard something fall in the living room.

"I'm okay! I didn't ruin this gorgeous body!" Damon yelled. I laughed and pulled away from Stefan. My stomach growled. He let out a small laugh.

"Hungry Bonnie?" He asked me. I nodded, turning a bit red. He looked at me, thinking. "Come on, I'll take you to dinner." He offered. I looked at him for a second.

"Dinner?" I asked. He nodded.

"The grill." He answered.

"As in…" I questioned. He smiled at my confusion. He grabbed my hand.

"A date, or friends." He answered. I smiled.

"Alright, it's a date." I told him. He smiled.

**Author's Note: Well, there it is. I will try my best to update when I can. Let me know what you think; keep it friendly. **

**: P**

**Now click that magical review button and leave your thoughts!**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful lovelies! First off, I just wanted to say thank you. When I wrote this I did hope to get a few reviews, but I honestly did not expect to get as many as I did. You guys have been so awesome. Your reviews definitely inspired me to write this chapter faster. (I know it took awhile for me to get this out.) Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (But I'll be damned if I ever stop dreaming that I did! ^_^) **

**Music Credit: Last To Know – Three Days Grace, **

Chapter 2:

We didn't really talk in the car, on the way over to the Grill. Stefan parked the car. He was out of the car and opening my door for me, before I could protest. I smiled at him. He is such a sweetie. He offered me his hand, to help me up. I took his hand, and he pulled me up. Once I was standing, he kept my hand. We walked into the Grill together. He got us a table.

We sat down opposite of each other. We started talking. We didn't stop until the waitress finally came over. We must have been talking for nearly an hour, the Grill was packed. I didn't mind waiting, or talking to Stefan. We didn't even talk about anything of significant importance. The topics stayed relatively superficial.

I was actually enjoying myself (no surprise there). But, despite this, I couldn't completely relax and go with the flow of what was going on. A big part of me doesn't want to screw everything up with Elena… I know that I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells to keep Elena's friendship… or put her above myself… but I can't help it.

I know that she is by no means perfect, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to lose her. If she decides that she wants to apologize, then I'll let her… But, I'm not taking the first step. I really don't think that I was out of line. What she said… it hurt. I… I don't think I'll be able to forget that she said that. I'm afraid that if she does apologize, and I forgive her, that it'll come back to bite me in the ass later.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Stefan asked me, quietly, but concerned. I looked up at him and saw his concerned face. I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, giving him an apologetic smile. He nodded.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked, curious. I opened my mouth to tell him, but closed it. He leaned forward, sensing my hesitance. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He assured me.

I groaned inwardly, regretting my inevitable reluctance. I love that Stefan is so easy to talk to. But, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still not completely comfortable, opening up to people. I mean, I tell my closest friends what I'm thinking, but I never tell them everything that goes on in my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just… stupid." I told him. He raised his eyebrows in response to what I had just told him. I didn't say anything; I just looked at him, letting him soak in what I had just said.

"Nothing you're thinking could be stupid." He said quietly. That left me speechless: those few, simple words, left me unable to say a thing. I know that so many things are trivial, and unimportant. I felt the weight of his words. Whether he meant them to be as powerful as they were or not, that didn't change the effect that they had on me. The fact that someone seriously thought that anything I could be thinking was anything but stupid, left me completely and utterly dumbstruck.

He smiled at my reaction. His words were still not completely sinking in. I couldn't comprehend them. He looked slightly amused.

"It really is, though. I appreciate that you actually think that." I told him, finally. It took me awhile to choose the right words to use.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bonnie." He said, evenly… invitingly. I looked at him. I twisted my face into a grimace.

"I was thinking about Elena." I told him. He looked surprised by the content of my thoughts. I don't blame him… it would probably surprise me too. He looked hesitant to say anything.

"What about Elena?" He asked softly. I sighed. I really hate my brain sometimes.

"I-I just… I don't know… I guess…. I just can't give up on her, like this. I mean, we've been friends for so long. I know she has her problems, but I hate leaving things like they are." I told him. He didn't say anything, but smiled. He doesn't seem the least bit surprised by what I said. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, and held it in his. I looked at him in surprise.

"Look at me, Bonnie." He said. I looked at him. "If the way you left things with Elena is eating at you, then maybe you feel guilty for not making things right. I know that I haven't known you as long as she has, but if I could say one thing about you, you're a phenomenal friend. I mean, everything you do for them… for me." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. He really thinks that highly of me? Why? I mean, I try; I do. But, that doesn't change the fact that lately, I've been finding it harder and harder to deal with Elena. I know that I want things to be fixed between us, but at the same time… if they weren't fixed, it wouldn't kill me. I would be okay with it… in the long run.

"Thanks, but… nothing makes sense." I told him. He looked at me questioningly.

"You guys will work things out, if you're supposed to." He said. I didn't say anything; I just looked down at the table.

"Maybe," is all that I said. He sighed.

"Don't let her do this." He said, out of the blue. I looked up at him. Don't let her do what? "She already tried to control everything that you did. You've got to draw the line, sometime." He said.

"I know that, and I have. But, that doesn't mean that I like it. Everything's just fucked up, right now. If she wants to make things right… then I'll listen to what she has to say, but I'm not naïve." I told him, somewhat irritated. He looked at me with pensive eyes.

"I know, but I don't want her to take advantage of you… you have a big heart, Bonnie." Stefan said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up. Let's talk about something else." I said, trying to change the subject. I really didn't want to spend what time I have left with him tonight stressing about Elena… I can do that later, when I'm not on a… date? If that is what this is.

"Technically, I brought it. And, you don't have to apologize about talking about something that is bothering you." Stefan said.

"Thanks." I told him. He gave me a brief smile and nodded. We got our food and talked about other things, blissfully. Stefan didn't really eat a lot of his food, but ate enough to not draw attention to himself, or have anyone become suspicious. After all, he does have the body of a teenage male (and a fine one, if I might add…).

After we ate, he suggested that we go back to the boarding house to talk about things, so we couldn't be overheard. I was grateful to his suggestion. I wanted to talk to him… but there are so many things that I don't want to say where someone else could overhear me. Things that aren't even magic… or supernaturally related.

Since I drove, we took my car back to the boarding house. We walked to the front door in a comfortable silence. I love that I don't feel awkward around him. He led me into the house. I expected him to lead me into the living room, or even the study… but I didn't expect him to lead me upstairs… and into his room.

He pulled a chair from his desk and beckoned me to sit down. I did. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. He slid something onto the door handle. It's a bracelet with old fashion looking charms on it. I wonder why he put it on the inside of his door, and not the outside.

He must have seen my wondering face.

"So we can't be overheard." He said. I nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense." I agreed. Damon's here… so, I really don't want him coming in here, or hearing everything that we talk about. Stefan grabbed another chair on the opposite side of his room and moved it directly across from me. He sat down and faced me. We aren't far apart, maybe half of a foot at the most.

"Bonnie, there's something different about you." He said, quietly. I looked at him, searching his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked; he already knows that I'm a witch. How much more different can I be?

"I don't know how to describe it. It's just that… compared to the girls nowadays, you're so much different. You don't seem as affected by the trivial things. I mean, you're a teenage female, so you're obviously affected to some degree… but, you seem to have such a better head on your shoulders. You have a way of seeing through a lot of the…. How do I put this frankly? You see through a lot of the bullshit, and yet, you still go out of your way and try to take care of your 'friends'." He said. I looked at him.

"Is it really that unheard of? There are plenty of people my age who do the same things." I told him. He looked at me quietly for a moment.

"There really aren't… When things get tough, most people give up and find something else." He said. The sad part is: I know that he's right.

"Did you bring me all the way here just to tell me how different I am?" I asked him. He looked amused and a bit taken aback by my boldness.

"Not entirely, no." He answered. I nodded.

"Alright," I said. He reached over and grabbed my hand, making it the fifth time today. I took a deep breath. I know I have the question that I'm dying to ask… but I'm afraid to hear the answer. "Stefan, what is this?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment, silent.

"What is what?" He asked; though, he already looks like he knows the answer to his question. "Us?" He asked to clarify. I nodded. "That's what I was going to ask you." He said. I took a deep breath. Now cues the awkward part. He tried to look me in the eyes. I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I asked you first." I told him, trying to get him to answer the question. I can feel his eyes on me. He exhaled.

"I don't know what we are. I know how I feel about you…" Stefan said. I exhaled sharply and looked up at him. "But if I had to label what 'we' are, I'd say that technically we are friends. But… I want…" Stefan started to explain, but stopped. I bit my lip.

"Want what?" I asked him, my voice barely a whisper. My stomach made nervous back flips. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I want there to be an 'us'." He said gesturing to both of us. Why did he have to say that? I mean, it's exactly what I wanted him to say… But it makes things so much more complicated. "Bonnie?" He said uncertainly, moving his chair closer to me. He touched his hand to my face and leaned closer to me. I held my breath in.

My phone went off and I jumped.

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

I pulled the phone out of my pocket hurriedly. I was still shocked by the interrupted silence. But, I wasn't too shocked to realize that the lyrics of my ringtone made this more than a little awkward. I put the phone up to my face. I hit the talk button. Caroline's voice filled my ear.

"Bonnie?" She said, uncertainly. Stefan looked at me in surprise. He stayed as he was, his hand frozen, on my face. He listened as Caroline spoke.

"Um, yeah… Hey." I said into my phone. I haven't looked away from Stefan. She sounded relieved to hear my voice.

"Are you still coming to the party?" She asked, suddenly. Oh, the party. I had completely forgotten… again.

"I don't know, Caroline." I told her, honestly. She sighed, worriedly. "Caroline, what's going on?" I asked her, concerned.

"It's Elena. She's here… and she's on a rampage. She's been all over Matt. I mean, he shrugs her off, and I'm not worried about him being loyal or anything, but she's relentless. She's been shooting me daggers through her eyes all night. And Bonnie… I'm pretty sure she's been drinking. I think she's going to end up doing something that she's going to regret later. I can't stand her right now, but I want to be able to live with herself in the morning." Caroline explained. I sighed and rubbed my temple, awkwardly. I looked at Stefan and he nodded; he understands.

"Alright, give me an hour babe. We'll be there… Stefan's coming with me." I told her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Bonnie, you're a Godsend; thank you!" She said. I hung up the phone and put it on my lap. I turned my attention back on Stefan.

"I can't seem to escape Elena." I half joked. He gave me a slight smile. He moved closer to me and leaned his forehead on mine; I can feel the warmth of his breathing cascade over my skin. "And she's the reason that we can't." I told him. He pulled back, slightly, and looked at me.

"Bonnie, I don't have any feelings for her." Stefan said, quietly. I know that his words are honest.

"I know, but she has them for you." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. I can't believe I'm doing this for her. I know that she wouldn't do the same for me. But, that's just it; I'm not her.

"Bonnie, how many times are you going to let her get away with taking everything from you, and making you clean up her messes? When's the last time she did something for you?" Stefan asked me, quietly.

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked him, incredulously.

"I'm not seeing the problem here." He said, trying to figure me out.

"Stefan, we've been friends for practically as long as I can remember. I can't just let that go." I told him.

"If she's really your friend, she'll understand." He argued. I took a deep breath.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't… I can't lose her. When I lost my mom…. She used to remind me so much of her. I can't…" I tried to explain, but my voice caught. I looked at him, begging him to understand. I want this, Goddess, I want this. But, if it means that I lose Elena… I'm terrified to. As much as I think that I feel this way… I just can't. I'm not sure if I can handle it. I'm just not ready.

Stefan slid off of his chair and got on his knees before me.

"Hey. Shh, shh. It's alright. I didn't mean to… I didn't realize how much she… meant to you." He said. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. His thumb brushed my cheek and his brought his lips to his forehead. I closed my eyes against his touch. Even the brief contact that his lips made my face… I felt sparks… small charges of electricity shooting through my body. A few tears leaked from underneath my eyelids. He kissed them away. I took a shaky breath and tried to calm myself down. I clenched my hands into fists. I can feel my fingernails digging into my palms. I want to touch him. It's becoming harder and harder not to.

"We should go." I told him, refusing to open my eyes. He pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and saw him peering into mine. He offered me his hand. I took it, hesitantly. He pulled me up and into his chest. I took a small step backwards. He looks… hurt and frustrated. I hate that I made him feel that way. It's the last thing that I wanted.

We walked over to his door. He unlocked it and muttered something under his breath as he removed the charms. He turned to face me before turning out the lights. He pulled me closer to him. …He's going to kiss me… and I'm going to let him. He used his fingers to gently tilt my face closer to him. He used his other hand to brush away the last remains of the tears. His lips were less than a millimeter from mine, when the door crashed open.

We both turned out heads to the sound of Damon chuckling.

"Aww, what's the matter little brother. Do you make all the girls cry, when you try to kiss them?" Damon taunted. Stefan growled… actually growled at Damon. I suppressed a smile and stood still, practically in shock. Stefan looked at me, and glared at Damon. Stefan cleared his throat.

"I… I need to go feed. I'll be back in a few minutes… then we can go." Stefan promised. I nodded. He moved his hands away from me and pushed past Damon to leave his room. I followed Stefan downstairs. I can hear Damon behind me.

"Don't worry about us. I'm excellent company and I would _**love**_ to entertain Bonnie for awhile." Damon told Stefan enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. Stefan shot Damon a dirty look before leaving. I sat down in the living room. Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and sipped his beverage of choice. I looked at him. He sighed and moved his arm to the back of the couch we were sitting on.

"I know that I'm not the biggest fan of my brother, but kissing him can't be that bad. …Scratch that, no it probably could." Damon said, clearly amused. I looked at him, already irritated.

"Do you have to talk?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't _**have **_to, but talking to you _**so**_ much _**fun**_. I'm rather enjoying myself." He said, looking at me with his signature smirk. I shot him a grimace. He just chuckled. But, as I requested, he stopped talking. We sat in a strangely, comfortable silence. After a few minutes, he turned and looked at me. It got increasingly harder to ignore. Finally, I faced him. He looked at me, intensely.

"What, Damon?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well, since you asked politely, I can't help but wonder…" He said. I raised my eyebrows. "Wonder if Stefan gave all Salvatores a bad name in kissing." He finished. Oh,… OH. I got off of the couch and headed towards the front door of the boarding house. Right before I made it to the door, his arm caught me and spun me around to face him. He finished his bourbon before tossing it onto the couch. Surprisingly, the glass didn't break. He backed me up against the wall.

He is more determined than anything else. I wouldn't describe this as… frightening, but nerve-racking. I took a deep breath.

"Think about this, Damon. Do you really want to be lit on fire?" I asked him. He actually smiled.

"First time for everything," he said, shrugging. I gaped at him, with my mouth open. Is he serious?

"You would die." I told him. He moved closer to me and looked at me, skeptically.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said, assuredly.

"No?" I challenged. He's right; I wouldn't dare. But, maybe if he thinks I might mean it… he'll leave me alone.

"Come on baby, light my fire." He said. My brow furrowed and I tried to push him away. Damn it, he's too strong to be pushed away. Before I could protest, he pinned my arms behind me with one of his. His lips pressed gently to mine. I opened my mouth to protest as I squirmed against him. He slipped his tongue inside and used it to massage mine. He used his other hand to bring my face closer to his. He released my arms and I tried to push him away, again. This time he let me.

He turned around and smirked. I saw Stefan standing behind us, looking livid. I opened my mouth to explain, but Damon spoke before I did.

"It looks like Witchy here, only cries when you kiss her." Damon taunted. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "You know, I could get used to the taste of her in my mouth." He said.

"I didn't cry when he kissed me." I told Damon, glaring. He smirked.

"That's not what it looked like," he argued, smugly.

"Stefan, I didn't kiss him. I didn't…" I started to tell him. Stefan looked at me; his anger seemed to melt away.

"I know, Bonnie." He said. I let out a small sigh of relief. He turned his attention to Damon. "I don't have to force myself on her to get her to kiss me." Stefan told Damon. Damon's smirk wilted.

"You know she liked it. I mean, who wouldn't?" Damon asked, arrogantly. I looked at Damon.

"You're not the brother I'm into." I told him. Stefan smirked and led me outside. He turned his back to me as he said something to Damon.

"If you ever try anything like that again… I'll make sure you regret it." Stefan told him in a dangerously, low voice. Damon chuckled, but I think he believes him… somewhat. Stefan shut the door to the boarding house and led me to the car. This time, he got into the driver's side. I got into the passenger's side. He looked at me, and gingerly stroked the side of my face.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you… did he?" He asked. I shook my head.

"He didn't hurt me, Stefan; I'm fine." I assured him. He nodded. He leaned over, closer to me. And for the second time tonight, he brought his lips dangerously close to mine. This time, they made contact. I felt so much with this kiss. The kiss with Damon doesn't even compare. It had no spark… and with this one, I can feel my body pulsating with electricity.

He pulled back slightly, checking my reaction. I looked at him, stunned. I touched my fingers to my lips. He smiled and moved my hand. He kissed me again, this time with a tender urgency. I moved my mouth against him, kissing him back. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and granted him access. He leaned closer to me and pulled me closer to him.

He put a hand behind my neck and one of my back. It slid lower until he cupped my butt. He lifted me up and brought me to his lap, never breaking the kiss. I put my arms comfortably around his neck. His tongue danced with mine as his hands settled. He put on the small of my back, and the other on the side of my face. He pulled away, so I could breathe.

He was panting, slightly, as he blew on my neck. I shuddered; he gave a small smile. …I have a sensitive neck. I tried to get my breathing under control.

"We should… um, go. I told Caroline… an hour." I told him, still breathing heavily. He nodded and lifted me off of his lap and back onto the passenger's seat. We drove to the bonfire in silence. My lips are still tingling… and my body vibrating with the aftershock of kissing him. That made this so much more difficult. Everything Stefan said before… makes sense.

I'm beginning to think, that fighting this… isn't worth it.

We got to the party and Stefan parked the car. We got out and started looking for Matt and Caroline. Caroline spotted us and waved us over. Stefan had his hand on the small of my back as we walked over. Caroline beamed at us.

"You guys seriously look _**so**_ adorable together." She gushed; I blushed. Matt chuckled and said a quick hey. Sure enough, Elena stumbled over. Caroline was right; she has been drinking. She started to fall, but I reached out and steadied her.

"Elena, you might want to cool it with the drinks." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Who died and made you my mother?" She asked, annoyed. A looked of dawning appeared on her face. "Oh, right. Sorry. My bad." She said, almost slurring her words. She looked down at her party cup and threw it aside. Matt laughed.

Elena looked from me to Stefan. "You know, I was only mad… because I saw the way he looked at you. I couldn't stand being jealous of… you." Elena said, still clearly drunk. She would never say something like this, otherwise. But, I figured this is as close to an apology as I'm going to get. "You guys do look good together… and, I don't even want Matt. I was just trying to take him because you got Stefan and Caroline got him." Elena said, smiling. I'm not sure if this is just the alcohol talking. Is she high?

"I was left all alone. But I love you guys. I really do. I mean… I _**love**_ love you." Elena said, putting the emphasis on love. I nodded, slowly.

"We love you too." I told her. She beamed.

"You should be with Stefan." She said, pointing at me. Then she looked at Stefan and took a step towards him. "And you should be with Bonnie." She said pushing him towards me. Stefan and I looked at Elena like she grew another head that was oozing purple goo and it was impersonating Hannah Montana.

Elena walked over to Caroline and Matt. She intertwined Matt and Caroline's hands. "That's better." She said, smiling. She placed a hand on Caroline's face and moved her face to hers. She gave her a small, chaste kiss on the lips and pulled away. She smiled… again. She walked over to me, and kissed me, slightly longer. She also gave me a hug.

"Bonnie, you know, I just love you. You're always there for me when I need it." She pulled away and gestured to herself. She looked confused and then smiled. "Treat each other well, or else." She threatened. She smiled and got distracted by something else. Elena really is an emotional drunk… affectionate too.

"Oh, Tyler!" She yelled in a sing-song voice. She walked over to him, merrily.

Stefan looked at me.

"Are you still worried?" He asked, trying to prove a point. I shook my head.

"No, but ask me again… when she's sober." I told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Here's the second chapter. Note that just because Elena was affectionate… doesn't mean that I made her a lesbian…. Though, wouldn't that be an interesting twist? Just something to keep in mind for later chapters. Oh! And I posted a couple of polls on my profile; I would greatly appreciate it you checked them out! Anywho, please review and let me know what you think! :^) **

**-Hugs and junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**


	3. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies! I am so dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I know that an update is long overdue. I've been suffering with writer's block for quite some time now. Everything I start to write, I just can't finish. I'm putting all of my stories on official, temporary hiatus.

Hugs, love, and apologies!

XOXO

~Anneryn


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Lovelies, please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I've just had so friggin' much going on that updating, hasn't been happening nearly as often as I would like. BUT they will be happening now! Pinky Promise!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Beautiful - Akon**

Chapter 3:

After the party, Stefan ended up taking me back to his house. Luckily, Damon was nowhere to be found. He was probably hooking up with some girl around town, which was fine with me. That meant: Stefan all to myself, without having to worry about Damon.

We really were only going to watch a movie. But, watching a movie turned into going to Stefan's room and talking. The movie really wasn't all that interesting. At least, I thought that Stefan was more interesting. With both of us talking, instead of actually watching the movie, it wasn't hard for either of us to think that it sucked.

I laid on his bed, and he sat on a chair across the room, and we talked.

"Bonnie… why don't you ever talk about what bothers you?" Stefan asked me.

"I… Well, I don't know. I guess… I never really have." I told him. He looked at me, thinking about what I had told him.

"That can't be healthy." He told me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know that. I do. Typically, when things upset me, I write. And get things out, that way." I told him.

"You write?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you write?" He asked.

"Poetry… Everything I write is dark. I mean, I never write anything 'happy'. I use it solely as an outlet to let go of whatever is eating at me." I told him. He nodded.

"Stress reliever?" He guessed. I nodded. "And you still enjoy it?" He asked. I nodded, again.

"Of course I do. I mean, it might be hard… having things on paper; makes things so much more real… concrete, in a way. I-I am still proud of my work. I mean, it's when I'm the most inspired." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be relieving." He told me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Sometimes it's the only thing I can rely on." I told him, quietly.

"If you ever need to talk, or anything, you can come to me." Stefan told me, looking into my eyes so I knew that he was completely serious. I nodded.

"That means a lot, thank you." I told him. The corner of his mouth turned up. "But, I'm not that girl." I told him. He gave me a look full of confusion.

"You're not what girl?" He asked me.

"I'm not that girl who relies on other people for her sanity. I'm not the type of person who would put all her faith into one person to make her feel better whenever life gets to be too much. That's how people get hurt." I told him. He looked at me for a second, not saying anything.

"The way you talk… the way you act… sometimes I wish that I could see what goes on inside of that head of yours." Stefan said quietly. "You're so guarded, afraid to let anyone in." He said; I looked at him. He's right. He is completely, without a doubt, right. I am guarded. I always have my wall up, and I never take it down. There is always something else going on around me, and on top of that, I can't worry about people being able to hurt me that deeply.

"Why do you want to know what's going on in my head?" I asked him. He smirked and looked at me.

"You're a mystery to me. I want you to realize that you can trust me." He told me. I looked at him, shocked.

"Time," I told him. He laughed.

"Isn't that what everything comes down to?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Pretty much," I answered him. "Why all the questions?" I asked him.

"I want to know you." He told me, simply.

"Question for a question?" I asked him. He looked reluctant to give me an answer.

"Alright," he finally agreed. I smiled.

"You can go first." I told him, unable to think of something to ask him. He smirked.

"Guilty pleasures?" He asked. I blushed. I know he didn't mean anything dirty, but I couldn't stop the blush.

"No laughing." I told him before I told him. He nodded, suppressing a smile. "Okay, well… I sing in the shower, especially when I'm home alone. And, I like to dance around the house, listening to my iPod, singing and just letting loose. Um… Britney Spears, she's definitely a guilty pleasure of mine. Since my dad is always gone on business, I'm pretty much always home alone. So, I tend to walk around the house in a bra and panties." I told him. Yep, I think that covers guilty pleasures of mine, the ones on the top of my head at least. I can feel myself blushing.

"You sing in the shower?" Stefan asked amused. I looked up at him and nodded. I can tell that he was trying not to ask something else.

"Hey, don't diss my habits. I'm quite fond of them." I told him, smiling. He laughed.

"What do you sleep in?" I asked him. He looked over at me with a slight smile.

"Around here, with Zach and Damon around, I sleep in a pair of pajama pants." He told me, looking at me. I fought the urge to look away.

"Nothing else?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, nothing else." He told me. I nodded, blushing. "What's your favorite song to dance around the house to?" He asked me. I looked at him, thinking, for a moment.

"Um… probably… _Hips Don't Lie_, _Forever_, or _Yeah!_." I told him. He raised his eyes.

"_Forever_ by… Papa Roach?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, by Chris Brown. I love _Forever _by Papa Roach, but, Chris' version is better to dance to." I told him. He smiled, nodding.

"And _Yeah!_ By Usher?" He asked. I nodded. "Will you dance around the house with me?" He asked. I looked at him, surprised by his question.

"Maybe someday," I told him, suddenly self conscious. "Will we be sober?" I asked him, laughing. He thought on my words.

"We don't have to be." He answered, smiling. I nodded.

"Alright, you'll have more luck getting me to dance if I'm not sober." I told him. He laughed.

"It's a plan." He answered. "So, after our questions game, alcohol and dancing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I answered. We both laughed. I trust Stefan, and I don't think that anything would happen if we drank together… well, anything that I'd regret, anyway.

"Are you a good dancer?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He told me, playfully. I giggled and nodded.

"Alright, your turn." I told him. He nodded, slowly.

"First love?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Hasn't happened yet," I told him.

"Fair enough," he responded. I nodded.

"Fetish?" I asked him. He gave me an almost embarrassed smile. "Turn-ons?" I pressed. He looked directly at me.

"When a woman runs her hands through my hair, effortless beauty, long legs, along with other obvious things." He answered. I nodded, slowly. "You?" He asked.

"Are you asking me what mine are, or are you saying that I'm one of yours?" I asked him, feeling feisty. He smirked.

"Both," he answered. My jaw nearly dropped and my cheeks flushed. He gave me a triumphant smile.

"I've got this thing for nice voices; it's such a turn off when a guy's voice is too feminine… I'm a sucker for a pair of gorgeous eyes… Um, when my neck is kissed… and when the guy takes the lead with… yeah." I finished, avoiding looking at Stefan all together. He nodded.

"Dancing?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good," I told him. He helped me up, off of his bed and led me downstairs, by the hand.

-.-

I was significantly tipsy, and Stefan was definitely more sober than I was. We were dancing around the house, and dancing around a house that big, is amazing… especially with the music blaring and a gorgeous guy.

_When I see you, I run out of words to say. Oh_

_Don't wanna leave you._

_You're that type of girl_

_That makes me stay_

_Oh_

I threw my hands up in the air and did my thing. I let loose with the music. I felt my body move with the music and I enjoyed the simplicity of happiness. I turned and saw Stefan watching me. I beckoned him over with a finger. I closed my eyes and resumed dancing. I felt his hands touch my sides and his body move directly behind me. His hands moved lower, to my thighs and we started grinding.

_You're so beautiful._

_You're so damn beautiful._

_You're so beautiful._

_Where'd you come from?_

_You're out of this world, to me. Oh_

Eventually, I turned around, and we continued to dance, and getting steadily more drunk.

-.-

I squinted as light flooded the room. I sat up and regretted it, the moment that I did. I have a hangover from hell, with a vengeance. Ugh. I looked over and saw Stefan lying down, shirtless, with his eyes closed. I looked over my own body, and saw that I was in my bra and panties. I really hope that I was the one to take off my clothes. I know that my body feels hotter when I drink, so I have a tendency to sleep in practically nothing. I opened my mouth to ask the question that I dreaded.

"Stefan, what all happened last night?"

**Author's Note: SORRY that it took me this long to get this chapter out. I really am. The updates WILL be coming out regularly. So, yay. Please review and let me know what you think. :~) I know leaving you all with a cliff hanger is sort of evil, BUT you'll find out what happened in the next chapter.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay. This chapter does have some fluff, but hopefully you'll enjoy it, regardless!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

I waited for him to wake up, but he didn't stir. I didn't think that vampires went into a deep sleep… maybe I'm mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time. I sighed and climbed over him. I shook his shoulders gently, but he didn't show any signs of waking up any time soon. So, I went to plan B.

I stroked the side of his face with my hand, gently. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open. Maybe he's dreaming? I wonder… I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. I went to pull back, but he wrapped his arms around me, and kept me pressed against him. I let out a small moan against his lips. I turned my head to make the kissing easier.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I shivered against him. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I don't think I'll ever get over how good he tastes against my tongue.

I pressed an arm next to his head, so I was supporting some of my weight. I leaned myself completely against him, making us closer than before. I pushed myself up, and moved away from him. He smirked at me.

"Good morning to you, too." Stefan said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up." I explained, simply.

"Well, if I would have known that sleeping through your wake up calls would get me here, then I would have been harder to wake up." He told me seriously, but smiling. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out. "Careful, don't stick it out unless you're prepared to use it." He warned me. I laughed. He stretched out a bit more and I realized where I was sitting. I was straddling him. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Ah, sorry," I apologized as I moved to get off of Stefan. He chuckled.

"Bonnie, if I minded, I would have asked you to move. I never said that I wasn't enjoying it." He told me evenly. I let out a short-lived, half-assed laugh.

"Will you stop flirting for two seconds?" I asked, impatiently. He laughed but nodded. "Thank you. I needed to ask you something, ergo the reason I was trying… emphasis on 'trying', to wake you up." I explained to him.

"Which is….?" He asked, trying to figure out what I was going on about.

"What all happened last night? I mean… what did we do?" I asked him, fearful. A look of dawning crossed his facial features.

"We asked questions, drank, danced, and if I remember correctly… had a pretty heavy make out session." Stefan told me. I felt immediate relief.

"It didn't go further than that?" I asked him to make sure. He nodded. "Thank God." I said, not thinking about my words. Stefan just smirked.

"Would it have been that bad if it had gone further than that?" He asked, concerned. I shrugged, pondering.

"No, I guess not. But I wouldn't want to have drunken sex and not remember losing…" I stopped myself before I said anything else. I can feel myself turning red with embarrassment. I climbed off of Stefan. He rolled over and hugged me to his side.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, about not having sex before." He told me. I looked at him skeptically. That's easy for him to say. He's been seventeen for how long, now? I sighed and adverted my gaze.

"I never said that I was." I argued, fighting off embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean that you're not." Stefan challenged; he moved closer to me and prevented the possibility of any space between us.

"It's not that… but you have a lot of experience compared to me." I pointed out. He understands… now.

"That doesn't change anything." He tried to assure me. I nodded and shivered. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe I'm just cold," I shot back. He grinned.

"I can think of a few things that will warm you up." He countered. I felt giddy as he began to kiss me.

-.-

I opened my eyes slowly, and let them close. I'm still so tired. I pulled the blanket around me closer, shivering. It's never this cold when I wake up in the morning. I felt someone move next to me and pull me closer to them. I scooted over, willingly, accepting the body heat.

-.-

I sat up with a start. It took me a few minutes to understand what was going on. I blinked furiously, trying to clear sleep from my eyes. My arm shot to my chest, keeping the blanket from falling down. I remembered I was only in my undergarments.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Damon asked, in an amused voice. I looked at him, confused. What is he doing here? Why the fuck is he in my room? I've never invited him inside… have I? I felt something move next to me. I turned to see what it was. It's Stefan.

The memories of everything came flooding back to me. Oh, that's right. We're at the boarding house. Wait, does that mean that Damon makes it a habit to watch Stefan while he sleeps? Can you say creeper? I can.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him, peeved. He chuckled.

"I was just checking on my favorite brother. Seeing you like this is just a bonus." He explained. I flipped him off. "Such naughty gestures, Bonnie… shame, shame." Damon taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Feel free to leave at any time." I told him, hoping that he would go.

"And miss seeing you all hot and bothered?" He asked, sounding hopefully. I groaned.

"You're so irritating, just leave please." I tried again.

"Well, you did ask nicely." He said, thoughtfully. Stefan spoke up.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked him.

"Well, I came to talk to you, actually, but it can wait." He answered his brother.

"You aren't just obsessing because she turned you down?" Stefan pressed. Damon gave him a dark stare, and took a dreg of bourbon.

"I'm not worried about it. I always get what I want… eventually." Damon said, winking. I honestly can't tell if he's serious.

"Damon, get out." Stefan told him in an amused, but tired voice. After Damon left, Stefan looked over at me. "How did you sleep, Beautiful?" He asked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Never a dull moment." I commented. He laughed.

"I suppose not." He agreed.

"But I slept great, next to you." I told him in a quiet voice. He smiled and climbed over me, caging me underneath of him. He started kissing me as I giggled.

**Author's Note: Reviews would be amazing! The next chapter will focus more on the plot. :^)**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	6. AN

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay. Here's a chapter for ya. Hope you like it, more 'Stefonnie' goodness. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five:

I practically floated the way home. Stefan decided to spend the rest of the weekend at my place, since my dad was away on business. It's something that I could definitely get used to. It felt so natural having him around. It's so easy to be happy around him.

-.-

"I can't remember being this happy since I've been a vampire, Bonnie." Stefan whispered in my ear as I cuddled next to him. I smiled up at him.

"I know what you mean." I whispered. "Well, not the vampire part, but the happy part. It gets so lonely. It's been so nice having you around. It's surreal and I know that we're gonna have to rejoin the real world soon, but I like having you to myself." I kissed his neck softly. He captured my mouth with his, our tongues doing a dance of their own.

-.-

I woke up the birds chirping outside of my bedroom window. I turned to see Stefan looking at me. I leaned closer to him and relaxed.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Just after 6," he answered. I wrinkled my nose.

"No wonder I'm still tired. It's amazing what a heavy make-out session will do to your energy." I joked.

"We have all Sunday to sleep." He assured me. "Bonnie… I had a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How often is your father away on business?"

"All but three or four days of the month, sometimes longer… I've gone months without seeing him before."

"You must get lonely here by yourself."

"Caroline and Elena used to come over a lot… but now we all have our own things. I mean, Caroline has Matt, Elena has better things to do, and I just do my own thing."

"Well, you've got me." He smiled. I grinned back and stroked his face.

"I love having you here." I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep.

-.-

Sunday was great. Stefan helped me fix up some things around the house and we knocked homework out of the way with no time. Seeing has Stefan's been 17 for… let's just go with a _really _long time, he knows his stuff.

-.-

"Bonnie, wake up." I heard Stefan say softly. I opened my eyes, lazily. Damn, it's Monday already.

"I can't believe we spent all weekend together." I voiced my thoughts. He smiled.

"I like getting to know you, Bonnie. Have dinner with me tonight. I'll cook. We can go to the boarding house, after school. I can't stay with you forever. Doesn't your father get back this week?"

"Yeah… I completely forgot. It's crazy. He spends so much time away… that he when he's here, it's not quite… normal. "Dinner sounds good, but there's someone I want you to meet. It doesn't have to be today, but I want you to meet my grandmother."

"It'd be my pleasure. But, you, Miss Bonnie, need to shower and get ready." He helped me out of bed. I made a face.

"Alright. Wait, you're dressed already. How long ago did you wake up?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I got up early, so I could make you breakfast while you got ready. Then I figured we'd head to school."

"It's settled. You're awesome." I beamed.

-.-

We held hands while we walked to class. I can't wait to see Caroline and ask her how the rest of the party went. Stefan and I made our way to class. I sat down next to Elena and looked to see what her reaction was. She looked all kinds of pissed… apparently drunk Elena and sober Elena don't communicate.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, cautiously. She shot me a glare.

"So… Are you and Stefan together?" She asked. What?

"We are." I told her, softly. She sighed.

"That's what I thought. I can't remember everything that happened Friday night… I-I guess I'm okay with it. I mean, I don't like it, but if you two are into each other, then I'm okay with it." She finished.

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure what else to say. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately."

"It's not like I'm any different than I have been. I'm just tired of pretending."

"Pretending how?" I asked her.

"Look, I liked Stefan. I didn't hide it. I didn't want Caroline and Matt together, so I tried to change it. I'm the same as I've always been, but now I'm not hiding anything." She explained like I was stupid. I gave her a dirty look.

"Are you serious right now? I mean, Caroline is one of your closest friends. What's it matter if she and Matt are together? You told her at the party that you weren't interested in him. So, why can't they just be happy together?"

"Because if I'm not happy, then no one else should be, either..." She admitted, quietly.

"You're not who you used to be, Elena. You used to be one of the sweetest people I knew." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile.

"Bonnie, I haven't been that girl in a long time."

"I don't think I can be friends with someone who treats her friends the way that you do." I looked in her eyes. She nodded.

"I get it. I'll miss you, Bon." She squeezed my hand then turned her attention to class. This should be interesting.

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. I'll have another chapter up soon! :D **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

I fidgeted all day wondering how dinner at Stefan's would go. Normally, I wouldn't be nervous. It's great being around Stefan… but Damon has this obsessive need to make everything awkward. I wonder if I should introduce Stefan to my dad when he gets back in town… He's never met any of the guys that I've dated. He's always been obnoxiously protective.

"Earth to Bonnie," Caroline said, waving in front of me. I blinked and focused on her.

"What? Sorry." I apologized.

"It's cool. You busy tonight? My mom has a thing and wondered if you wanted to keep a girl from dying a slow, painful death from boredom." She offered, bumping my hip with hers.

"I'd love to, but I'm supposed to have dinner with Stefan. He offered to cook."

"Oh, really? You know it's serious when the guy offers to cook."

"I don't know about that, but he makes me happy Care. Speaking of happy… why don't you invite a certain blonde stud over to keep you company? You know he'd be overjoyed to score some quality Caroline time."I teased.

"You know… I think I'll do that. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and walked away.

-.-

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Stefan whispered as he kissed my neck. I beamed.

"Yes, yes you have. Which is a good thing, because that means that I can tell you just how well you rock those jeans."

"Oh, really? Tell me more Miss Bennett." He kept kissing my neck. I shuddered against him.

"Well, your butt just looks amazing in them. And when you walk away, you have this little bounce to your step that makes me grab it." I teased.

"I think you should definitely act on your impulses more."

"Are you sure? All of them… or just that one?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe you should tell me more things that you've been wanting to do." He pulled me closer to his body.

"Well, it's hard to concentrate when you're kissing on me, like that. But, and this might be a mood killer, I do want you to meet my dad. I think he might actually approve of you." I told him, quietly.

"Of course, just say when, and we'll make it happen." He smiled.

"Really? You're definitely my favorite person right now. You're the best." I told him.

"Oh, really? That's easy. Maybe you should raise your standards."

"Maybe I like having you as my favorite person."

"Good, because after I make you dinner, I'll secure my status."

-.-

I floated home. It's weird. Things never work out this well. If he meets my dad and it goes alright, then Stefan meeting Grams should be a breeze. There's no reason she wouldn't approve.

I have this sinking feeling in my gut that things can only stay peaceful so long.

**Author's Note: Next chapter Stefan is meeting Mr. Bennett. Stay tuned. Reviews are awesome.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. AN Part 1

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. AN Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


End file.
